Toon Vision 3D
The show begins with Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed on a balcony putting on the glasses, and heckling the audience. An orchestra of Minions rises up. They tune and play a fanfare, which leads into the opening. Cuphead appears behind a door and pushes a stick labeled "3D" towards the audience. June appears and welcomes the audience to Toon*Vision 3D. She then gives the audience a tour of Toon Studios, where many of the characters are preparing for segments in the show to follow the tour. Many 3D effects are performed at this point by various characters, mainly Emmet Brickowski. This includes a noisemaker, a can of springs, and a flower that sprays water. June then takes the audience to the toons' top secret laboratory where she explains that they hired scientists from all over the world to come and work there. She then says, "Unfortunately, none of them showed up." He then introduces Professor Mackrill and Dawkins. The show introduces Waldo C. Graphic, Waldo is "created" by Mackrill and Dawkins during a demonstration of three-dimensional imagery but proves that he is uncontrollable and wreaks havoc in the lab. Mackrill tells Dawkins to use the lab's inflatomatic to deactivate Waldo. He does so, but instead of being deactivated, Waldo explodes into smaller versions of himself and says that he can start his own football team. Mackrill then tells Dawkins to use the lab's vacuum cleaner to suck up all the Waldos, but also accidentally sucks up the entire lab. All but one Waldo is sucked up and realizing he's free, shape shifts into a taxi cab and drives away. June then reappears and apologizes for the delay since the lab was "sucked up". Emmet returns and attempts to demonstrate his flying pie but it malfunctions and hits him in the face. June then says, "Emmet, that's terrible." Emmet then replies with, "You're right. It needs more sugar." He walks away, and June introduces Penny Peterson's musical rendition of "Dream a Little Dream of Me". Humphrey attempts to assist her by using various props to add 3d effects while also being her back-up vocals. These include a butterfly on a fishing rod, a bee on a fishing rod, and bubbles blown from a bubble maker. To add the realism, real soap bubbles are blown from the ceiling. Penny gets annoyed and tells him to knock it off. Humphrey then gives her a rope, explaining that it's for his water skiing skit. A toy boat pulls Penny into the pond and gets her wet. Archibald Asparagus enters the scene and sends Humphrey away before he ruins the film more. He leaves and meets Waldo and together, they leave the film. Mandy sees Humphrey and Waldo leaving and gathers the rest of the characters to help him look for them. Dennis Loughran and Winnie (who are live full-bodied characters) come out into the audience to search for him having already done so on screen. With help from the audience, they find Humphrey on the other side balcony, across from Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. He explains why he ran away and agrees to stay if he can help in the finale. The characters decide to let Humphrey shoot off the fireworks. The finale begins with a classic cartoon character marching band playing patriotic music. During their performance, Waldo bounces on their heads and one of the tuba players (Snoopy) gets his head stuck inside. To make matters worse, since he cannot see, he runs into people and causes them to fall down. Archibald then tells Humphrey to shoot off the fireworks. To show off, Waldo shape shifts into a rocket and zooms around Sweet Mayhem, who is dressed like the Statue of Liberty, and accidentally tears her skirt off. Waldo then plummets into the minion orchestra, causing smoke to rise. Miguel appears with Felicity and puts out the fire with water, which infuriates the minions and they decide to retaliate with a cannon. After Felicity tells the audience to duck (in which Waldo briefly transformed into a literal duck), the minions fire their cannon and hit the projector. Grapefruit, who is operating the projector, then tries to destroy the now out of control Waldo, who he believes destroyed the film and is now all alone on a blank screen, by firing a gun at him. After missing several times (shooting holes in the screen, as well as the theater wall), Grapefruit decides to use a cannon. This causes an explosion as the theater blows up, tearing a hole in the screen, as well as "revealing" some bricks and sheetrock throughout the main theater, and revealing what's on the "other side" of the screen: guests at a Disney Park. June then appears on the back of a fire engine through the hole to apologize for the delays. He then bids the audience a final farewell and the curtains close. Waldo appears one last time and shape shifts into Mickey Mouse so that nobody would recognize him. However, he shape shifts back to his true form as a vacuum sucks him up. Humphrey comments on what a cute ending the show was as the curtains on his balcony close. Shenzi asks Banzai what he thought of the show. He asks Shenzi if they have time to go to the bathroom before the next shows starts. She replies with, "We can't you fool. We're bolted to the seats." Then the curtains on their balcony close and the show ends. A cast member then thanks the audience for coming to see the show and tells them how to exit properly, while reminding them to return their 3D glasses into the bins outside of the theater. Category:Specials